Anzac Day
by Darkfoot
Summary: A meeting on ANZAC Day? How could they! It's now up to New Zealand, Australia and Turkey to show the rest of the world just what ANZAC Day is about. Main pairings- GerZea, NZWales. Various minor pairings, I do not own Hetalia. T for paranioa
1. Chapter 1

Anzac Day.

3.45 PM. 28th March. 

New Zealand tapped his fingers on the table top boredly and stared at the nation currently speaking- Germany. Ah Germany~ New Zealand allowed a slight smile to grace his features as he pictured the large German as he had been last night, flushed and smiling- nothing like the serious face he was sporting today. Germany caught the smaller nation's eye and flushed ever-so-slightly when he saw the smirk but carried on none-the-less.

"Now ze next Vorld meeting vill be held in New Zealand." New Zealand decided to start paying attention at this point and focused properly on the meeting. After all, it wasn't everyday one managed to bribe the uptight German into letting them hold the next world meeting. "It vill be held on ze 25th of April." New Zealand felt the colour drain from his face and he automatically turned to look at Australia as his brother did the same. Australia's eyes were wide with surprise and he was clutching the table tightly, his knuckles turning white. New Zealand glanced at Turkey to see he had frozen, mid- yell at Greece and was slowly turning red as he glanced at Germany.

"Alright then dudes!" America laughed, jolting the three out of their shock. "Does that mean the meeting is over?" New Zealand and Australia exchanged another look and stood at the same time, Australia slamming his hands down on the table.

"New Zealand?" Germany asked. "Vhats wrong?" New Zealand ignored him and shook his head.

"We can't have the meeting on that day!" He declared while Australia and Turkey nodded in agreement.

"And why not?" Austria asked, somewhat snobbishly.

"Because that's ANZAC Day!" Australia growled. At the top of the table England took a sharp breath and tensed.

"What is'a ANZAC day?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's a day remembering the lives lost at Anzac Cove in Gallipoli." England answered this time, rubbing his cheek for some reason. New Zealand and Australia glared at him for a second before America spoke again.

"Well we don't celebrate it or nothin' so we can still have the meeting on that day right?" He offered, smiling brightly.

"But we celebrate it mate, and it's an important day for us!" Australia answered, shifting his weight onto his left leg. New Zealand nodded.

"What does Anzac mean?" Spain asked, patting a dozing Romano on the head.

"Australian and New Zealand Army Corps." New Zealand answered, feeling the familiar twinge of irritation at the fact that Australia had managed put his name first in the title.

"But if its Australia…and New Zealand…why did Turkey react?" Greece yawned, poking the now immobile Turk's cheek. Turkey responded this time, slapping his hand away.

"Gallipoli is in Turkey Jerkucles!" He snapped. Greece pulled a face at him but turned and fell asleep on Japan's shoulder (Earning a little squeak of surprise from the quiet nation.)

"Again, why can't we have the meeting on that day?" America asked, slurping at a milkshake he had seemingly pulled out of no-where. New Zealand glared at him.

"Really? Were you dropped on your head as a child or are you just naturally stupid?" He asked dryly. England winced at this question and America caught on straight away.

"What?! You dropped me Iggy?!" He exclaimed. England winced again.

"Only twice!" he defended himself. Most of the nations in the room turned to stare at him, China and Spain with the most disapproving gazes as both nations had raised quite a few children themselves.

"As fascinating as this conversation is, can we get back to the topic at hand?" Wales spoke up, earning a grateful glance from New Zealand (One that Germany did not miss, nor approve of).

"Ja," Germany spoke up, trying to re-assert control of this meeting. "But if ve could change it, ve vould."

"What do ya' mean 'if'?" Australia demanded, slamming his hand down on the table. Germany cast a weary glance at the pacific nation.

"Ze dates have all been set, plane tickets have been booked and rooms have been ordered." He replied, running a hand down his face and not missing the glare New Zealand sent his way. "It vould be impossible to change anything now."

New Zealand pushed away from the table and left the room, muttering something in Maori under his breath. Wales got to his feet and followed the younger nation, glancing at Germany on his way out.

"Bloody Europeans." Australia growled as he sat back down in a huff. Turkey adjusted his mask and glared down at the table. England sighed, rubbing his cheek again as if it was sore. That random floating polar bear sitting next to America gobbled down an apple. Italy let out a small 'Ve~'. Romano snored while Spain petted his hair. Germany sat back down and rubbed his temples.

"Well looks like West isn't getting any tonight! Kesesese!" Prussia broke the silence with his obnoxious laughed, soon being joined by-

"Oh ohonhonhonhonhon~" and.

"Fusososososo~"

* * *

New story I'm starting~ If you notice the dates that I upload each chapter on are the same dates as the ones mentioned in the fic~

This is also dedicated to my new Beta Emperor King Renee~

Darky out~


	2. Chapter 2

5.00 PM. 24th April.

New Zealand sat down on top of the meeting table, letting out an irritated sigh as he swung his legs back and forth.

"When does Germany's flight get in?" Australia asked, plopping down next to him while Turkey acted like a semi-normal person and sat on a chair. Australia and Turkey had arrived early to help out with New Zealand's ANZAC Day…preparations… and they had just finished arranging the meeting room.

"Not 'till 7." New Zealand sighed. He had made up with his German boy-friend in the time between the two meetings but was still kinda mad at him about the whole thing.

"And Wales?" Turkey asked, a bit cheekily. New Zealand sent him a half-hearted glare.

"Owen's probably arriving with Mum as usual." He rolled his eyes, Australia smirked.

"Oh first name basis now huh?" He nudged New Zealand with his elbow.

"Oh piss off Roo-Rooter." New Zealand shoved Australia off the table, the pacific nation landing with an undignified _thump_. Turkey laughed at the startled look on his face while New Zealand grinned smugly. Australia clambered back to his feet and shoved New Zealand so he fell on his back on the table. New Zealand kicked at him but their brotherly bonding/fight was cut short when New Zealand's phone rang in his pocket. New Zealand stood up and pulled it out and glanced at the ID before pressing answer and walking quickly out of earshot.

"Who was it?" Turkey asked, taking off his mask to rub his eyes. Australia smirked.

"I saw the name Owen before he took off to answer it." He grinned, sitting back on the table and taking a slightly squished sandwich out of his pocket, starting to eat it. Turkey started to reply but whatever he was saying got cut off by New Zealand's return, the smaller nation tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Mum's coming early." He said. "That was Wales just calling to tell me they'd be flying in at half past seven." Australia raised his eyebrows.

"That all he was telling you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Naff off Roo-Rooter." New Zealand sighed, giving him the one fingered salute. Australia made kissy faces at him.

"You know you love me Benji~" He cooed. New Zealand's face turned red and he punched Australia hard in the gut.

"Don't blimmin' call me Benji!" He growled. "My name is Benjamin!" He punctuated his words with another punch to Australia's gut. Australia doubled over clutching his stomach but still flashed a bright grin at his brother.

"Benjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" His teasing tone was cut off when New Zealand shoved him off the table yet again and punctuated it with a kick to the head on the Australians way down. Turkey shook his head at their antics, reminded of himself and Greece's fights.

"If you two are finished releasing sexual tension"-Both of the pacific nations looked up at him with horrified expressions at this- "Shouldn't we plan what we are going to do tomorrow?" Turkey asked exasperatedly. Australia got up (and jabbed NZ in the arm with his elbow) before answering.

"We already got it sorted mate." He shrugged, finishing off his sandwich. "Me and Benji" –this earned him a smack- "Have been doing this for years now. We got a routine sorted." New Zealand rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Much as I hate to admit it, the idiot is right." He agreed before speaking again. "But if anyone asks that last statement never happened." Turkey laughed and Australia pulled a face at him.

"I'm not an idiot Benji!" he protested.

"You say that but you still call me Benji no matter how many times I hit you." New Zealand dead-panned, smacking his brother over the head again.

"Maybe if you stopped hitting me I'd stop calling you that!" Australia retorted, smiling smugly.

"Roo-Rooter!"

"Sheep-Shagger!"

"At least I can play rugby!"

"Don't bring Rugby into this!"

"RWC Bitch!"

"Shut up!"

"All Blacks!"

"Shut up!"

"We kicked your ass!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

After that the shouting match quickly turned into a fight that would put Greece and Turkey's to shame. Turkey face-palmed and sighed. It was hard to believe that the two young men wrestling on the floor were the same two soldiers he'd faced off against in the trenches at Anzac Cove all those years ago.

* * *

**Chapter two is done~ And Chapter three will be here tomorrow so be patient young ones~**

**Darky out~**


	3. Chapter 3

8.30 AM. 25th April. ANZAC DAY.

The nations milled around outside the meeting room, unsure of what to do. It was half an hour after the meeting was supposed to start and some of the nations (Namely Germany, England and Switzerland) were getting irritated at the delay.

"Where are those three?" England demanded, referring to New Zealand, Australia and Turkey who had yet to show up. And since New Zealand had the key to the meeting room they couldn't exactly start without them unless they decided to have the meeting in the hallway or something like that.

"Dude even I'm not this late!"America chimed in, chugging a Mc'Cafe coffee.

"I saw Turkey-san this morning."Japan spoke up, flushing a little when all eyes turned to him.

"And you didn't think to mention this before now?!" England growled, "Has anyone seen Australia or New Zealand this morning?" Almost everyone in the hall turned to look at Germany expectantly. The tall German sighed and shook his head.

"New Zealand vas gone vhen I voke up." He explained. England rubbed his temples.

"What about Australia?" He asked tiredly. No one spoke up.

"Maybe we could break into the meeting room?" America suggested, tossing the Styrofoam cup over his shoulder. England opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by China.

"Here they come aru!" The Asian nation yelled pointing down the hallway. Sure enough there was the short personification of New Zealand, seeming positively dwarfed by the two tall nations of Australia and Turkey on either side of him. They were all wearing their old WWI army uniform with their hats pulled down low over their eyes. They also had a single red poppy pinned to their lapels. Australia and New Zealand had dark shadows under their eyes as if they hadn't slept well.

"Finally!" America grinned brightly. "What took you guys so long?" Australia stared at him for a few seconds before turning away and New Zealand didn't even turn. Turkey sighed.

"We were at Anzac Cove for the Dawn Service." He said softly while New Zealand pushed his way through the crowd to unlock the door. Germany rested his hand on the smaller nations shoulder for a few heartbeats until he was shrugged off. The doors swung open, revealing the meeting room and the first impression everyone got was red. Lots and lots of red. When they took a closer look they realised that all the red was actually red poppies, scattered around the room. There were wreaths of poppies hanging from the walls and off the backs of the chairs, single poppies next to each name-plate and the floral arrangement in the middle of the table was made entirely of red poppies, rather than the usual daisies.

While all the other nations gawked at the room décor, New Zealand took his seat at the head of the table and Australia sat next to him with Turkey only a few seats away. The nations milled around, finding their seats and complaining about where they were seated. The meeting started, with Germany taking control as usual and the other acting insane as usual. That was until the clock struck ten and New Zealand stood up. Neither he nor Australia had uttered a word during the entire meeting and Turkey had only spoken a few times. The majority of the nations turned to look at New Zealand curiously but England hung his head a little and didn't meet the sheep-loving nation's eyes.

New Zealand scowled at his former care-taker and Australia raised the brim of his hat up slightly, his eyes glinting darkly. An awkward silence fell over the room as New Zealand stepped away from the table and silently walked over to the Brit, clenching his fists. England tensed like he was bracing himself for something.

A sharp _crrrack! _Rang out through the room and England's head snapped back, a dark bruise forming on his cheek where New Zealand had hit him.

"What the hell New Zealand?!" America cried, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. New Zealand ignored him completely and growled something in Maori at England before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Australia followed him, favouring his right leg slightly. America stood up to follow them but stopped when England spoke up.

"It's fine America." He sighed, rubbing his cheek. "Happens every year, I'm used to it now." America frowned but let it go.

"Does it really happen every year?" He asked, glancing over to the door New Zealand and Australia had exited from. England nodded.

"Every year since that dreadful day at Anzac cove…"

* * *

_At Anzac Cove they are doomed to wander…_

_Those brave Australian… Turkish…Kiwi…soldiers…_

_But in death they are all the same…_

_Lost lonely men who died for a worthless cause…_

_Lest We Forget…_

* * *

**And here's chapter 3, the final instalment of Anzac Day. Sorry if it doesn't seem as good as the other two chapters but I kinda lost where I was going with this and had to come up with this on the spot. By the way I wrote that last little bit in italics. Its also my birthday today... just thought I'd toss that out there... Thank you for all the faves/follows and reviews guys! I treasure every single one of them. **

**Darky Out~**


End file.
